fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
MPR Categories
On 4 October 2010 the Micronational Professional Registry (MPR) introduced MPR Categories. MPR Categories are categories that are part of a classification system, whose purpose is to organise essential information about individuals. MPR Categories are now known as Paradiplomatic Affairs (PDA) Categories. MPR Categories MPR Categories convey instant information about an individual's age, race, gender, sexual orientation, gender identity, relationship status, residential status, religion, political affiliation, professional/clerical details, language, education, citizenship/nationality, and life membership(s) in a way that is comprehensive, succinct, non-discriminatory, and visually appealing. An example of an MPR Categories application can be viewed here. Below are all MPR Categories and subcategories, and through this system you can tell everybody about yourself: Age : A number (in years) between 14 and 122 Race : y – Yellow (Far East, Southeast Asia, or the Indian subcontinent) : bk – Black (Black racial groups of Africa) : w – White (Europe, the Middle East, or North Africa) : bn – Brown (Native Hawaiian and Other Pacific Islander) : r – Red (Original peoples of North and South America) : i – Indigo (Transracial or Other) Gender : m – male : f – female Sexual Orientation : e – heterosexual : o – homosexual : b – bisexual : a – asexual Gender Identity : c – Cisgender : t – Transgender Relationship Status : sg – Single : rl – Relationship : en – Engaged : mr – Married : p – Poly : wd – Widowed : sp – Separated : d – Divorced Residential Status : ss – Solo Single : rm – Roommate : uc – Unmarried Couple : cf – Childless Family : nf – Nuclear Family : pf – Poly Family : ef – Extended Family : spf – Single Parent Family : br – Blood Relative Religion : asa – Asatru : ath – Atheist : bah – Baha’i : bud – Buddhist : ces – Cesidian : cc – Chopra Center : cr – Chinese Religionist : chr – Christian (Catholic, Protestant, Orthodox) : cs – Christian Science : con – Confucianism : eck – Eckankar : fg – Falun Gong : gn – Gnostic : hk – Hare Krishna : hin – Hinduist : mus – Muslim : jai – Jainism : jw – Jehovah’s Witness : jew – Jewish : lds – Latter-day Saint : nag – New Age : nth – New Thought : sci – Scientologist : 7da – Seventh-day Adventist : shi – Shinto : sik – Sikh : tao – Taoism : uch – Unification Church : uu – Unitarian Universalist : wic – Wiccan : zor – Zoroastrian Political Affiliation Only political affiliations with significant and universal appeal should be listed in this category. The MPR only recognises the following parties in this category: : nlp - National Liberal Party Professional/Clerical : abp – Archbishop : acad – Academic : adm – Admiral : admin – Administrator : agri – Farmer/Agriculturalist : am – Ambassador : anon – Anonymous : approx – Approximately : aprn – Advanced Practice Registered Nurse : arch – Architect : assn – Association : aut – Author : ba – Bachelor of Arts : bap – Baptised : bba – Bachelor of Business Administration : bibliog – Bibliographer : bio – Biography : biog – Biographer : biol – Biologist : biz – Business : bldg – Building : blvd – Boulevard : bot – Botanist : bp – Bishop : brig – Brigadier : bro – Brother : bs – Bachelor of Science : bsw – Bachelor of Social Work : bur – Bureau : ca – Chartered Accountant : cap – Capital : capt – Captain : cels – Celsius (centigrade) : cert – Certificate/Certification : ch – Child/Chancellor : chap – Chaplain : chem – Chemist : chm – Chairman : cit – Citizen : civ – Civilian/Civil : clk – Clerk : cmt – Cyberterra mean time : cnm – Certified Nurse-Midwife : co – Company : col – Colonel : comdr – Commander : comp – Compiler : comr – Commissioner : cond – Conductor : corp – Corporation : counsel – Counsellor : cpa – Certified Public Accountant : cpl – Corporal : cr – Copyright : cv – curriculum vitae : d – Daughter : da – Doctor of Arts : dd – Diplomate's Degree : dec – Deceased : ded – Doctor of Education : deg – Degree : dep – Deputy : dept – Department : dial – Dialect : dip – Diploma : dipl – Diplomat/Diplomatic : dir – Director : dist – District : div – Division : dns – Domain Name System : do – Doctor of Osteopathy (PCP) : doc – Document : dr – Doctor : dsc – Doctor of Science : e – East : eccl – Ecclesiastical : ed – Editor : edd – Doctor of Education : edu – Educator : emt – Emergency Medical Technician : emt-b – EMT-Basic (same as EMT) : emt-d – EMT-Defibrillation : emt-i – EMT-Intermediate : emt-cc – EMT-Critical Care : emt-p – EMT-Paramedic : eng – Engineer : entm – Enterprise Mark : entn – Enterprise Name : entp – Enterprise (MPR) Patent : entr – Entrepreneur : env – Environmentalist : esq – Lawyer : est – Established : et al – et alii : f – Female : fa – Father : fax – Facsimile : fhr – Fahrenheit : fr – Father (clergy) : ged – Graduate Equivalency Diploma : gen – General : geog – Geographer : geol – Geologist : gmt – Greenwich mean time : gnp – Gross national product : go – Government organisation : gov – Governor : govt – Government : grad – Graduate : her – Heraldist : hist – Historian : hon – Honourable : hsed – High School Equivalency Diploma : id – Identification : igo – Intergovernmental organisation : illus – Illustrator : inc – Incorporation : ind – Independent : inst – Institute : int – International : intl – International : jd – Doctor of Jurisprudence : kg – Kilogram : km – Kilometre : lang – Language : lat – Latitude : lib – Librarian : lic – Licence : llb – Bachelor of Laws : lld – Doctor of Laws : llm – Master of Laws : long – Longitude : lpn – Licensed Practical Nurse : lsw – Licensed Social Worker : lt – Lieutenant : ltd – Limited : m – Male : ma – Master of Arts : mach – Machinist : maj – Major : mat – Master of Arts in Teaching : math – Mathematician : mba – Master of Business Administration : md – Doctor of Medicine (PCP) : me – Mechanical Engineer : mech – Mechanic : med – Master of Education : mfa – Master of Fine Arts : mfr – Manufacturer : mgr – Manager : mm – Medicine Man : mnat – Micronational : mnatl – Micronational : mo – Mother : mr – Mister : mrs – Mistress : ms – Master of Science : msgr – Monsignor : msw – Master of Social Work : mus – Musician : n – North : narr – Narrator : nat – National : natl – National : nav – Navigator : ngo – Non-government organisation : nofcl – Non-Official : np – Nurse Practitioner (IND PCP in 18 states and DC) : ofcl – Official : ord – Ordinary : pat – Patent : pbr – Priest : pcp – Primary Care Provider : pd – Professional's Degree : perf – Performer : phd – Doctor of Philosophy : phil – Philosopher : phys – Physician : pm – Print Monopoly : pop – Population : pp – Passport : pr – Pastor : prof – Professor : prov - Provost : pseud – Pseudonym : pub – Publisher : r – Rabbi : ref – Referee : reg – Regent : rep – Representative : rev – Reverend : rn – Registered Nurse : s – Son/South : sc – Science : sch – Scholar : sci – Scientist : sculp – Sculptor : sd – Scholar's Degree : sec – Secretary : serv – Servant : sgt – Sergeant : sis – Sister : sol – Solicitor : sr – Sister (clergy) : st – Saint : supt – Superintendent : surg – Surgeon : svc - Service : tchr – Teacher : tel – Telephone : theol – Theologian : tl – Traditional Leader : tr – Translator : treas – Treasurer : uninc – Unincorporated : univ – University : utc – Universal Time Coordinated : vet – Veterinary : w – West : wld - World : wm – Webmaster : writ – Writer Native or Strong Language ISO 639-1 and ISO 639-3 codes Education Educational Level : 1 - Primary school diploma : 2 - Secondary school diploma : 3 - Associate's or Foundation degree : 4 - Bachelor's or Diplomate's degree : 5 - Master's or Professional's degree : 6 - Doctorate's or Scholar's degree Valid with ISO 3166-1 alpha-2 and ISO 3166-1 alpha-3 codes, or MPR codes: : gv – United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago : ns – non-secular Citizenship/Nationality/Membership ISO 3166-1 alpha-2 and ISO 3166-1 alpha-3 codes, or MPR codes: : 2sc – Kingdom of the Two Sicilies : 5wc – Fifth World Community : ant – Antarticland : atla – Empire of Atlantium : boho – Duchy of Bohemia : bu – Free Burma : christ – Freetown Christiania : ct – City of Cyberterra : cw – Commonwealth of Nations : dewa – Imperium of DeWaCo Estates : df – Dominion of British West Florida : kb – Republic of Kabinda : lad – Ladonia : linna – League of Indian Nations of North America : malta – OSJ Malta : nsk – NSK State : oca – Oasis Open City : pd – Padania : pic – Kingdom of Pictland : pnu – Principality of New Utopia : po – Principality of Orient : pp – Principality of Pontinha : red – Kingdom of Redonda : reu – Holy Empire of Reunion : sea – Principality of Sealand : sos – State of Sabotage : stc – St. Charlie : ta – The Talossas : ttf – The Tallini Family : tx – Texas : gv – United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago : vall – Principality of Valldemosa : vl – Kingdom of Vikesland : vt – Vermont : wa – Western Armenia : wl – Wirtland : wq - Winnecomaq (or Winnecomac) : wsa – World Service Authority Life Memberships Only life memberships with significant privileges/benefits should be listed in this category. The MPR only recognises the following organisations in this category: : caa – California Alumni Association : psaa – Penn State Alumni Association : cclp – Chamber of Computer Logistics People (CCLP) Worldwide Criticisms and responses While some micronationalists have expressed misgivings about MPR Categories, the HMRD Cesidio Tallini has responded to their concerns by stating that people don't have to use MPR Categories if they don't want to. Moreover, "As a micronationalist . . . I am just as open about that to the world as a gay person who has come out of the closet, and MPR Categories are for self-expression and self-expression purposes alone (they would fall under US First Amendment rights issues, and/or under Cesidian law issues). In Cesidian law, you have both a right to Privacy, and a right to Freedom of Ideas or Expression; in this case, you can choose to use either. I, and Cesidian law, respect both types of choices." Concerning the criticism that many micronations have been left out of the classification, Tallini has responded, "I'll be very honest: I actually don't have friendly relations, even informal, with most of the nations above, so the only criteria I've used to add them to the list is the most objective I could think of, i.e. whether they can use (or deserve) a top-level domain (TLD), and if I can answer that affirmatively, then their codes deserve to be added to the list, along with the sovereign states of the world." Tallini also stated that, "the micronations added to the state/nation list, besides the ISO states already included in most listings are, in a sense, supermicronations, not just regular micronations, either by importance or by population." External links *PDA Categories References * MPR Categories introduced, by HMRD Cesidio Tallini, MPR News, 7 October 2010 Category:MPR Category:People Category:Macronations Category:Micronations Category:Fourth World Category:Fifth World Category:Categorisations